Give a Reason to love you
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray se muda a Ohio, donde va a venir con su tía, todo le parece perdido, pero, una morena parece hacer cambiar de opinión.


Hola :D ¿Cómo están?, yo estoy feliz, eufórica, aunque siempre estoy así en realidad...so.. esto salió ya que leí un libro (Nuestras sombras, Maria Teresa Budge), la historia es un poco parecida, solo me basé en el libro, lo demás es solo de mi mente... es mi intento Faberry, espero que les agrade y deje un review que me sube el autoestima y hace que suba más capítulos :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertence :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Diciembre 16

_**Querido Diario:**_

_Si, yo estoy con un diario, es infantil, pero sirve para desahogarme de estás cosas, ahora mismo debo desahogarme con mi familia._

_Me eh mudado, por primera vez, hace más de 15 minutos que estoy parada en la puerta, es de barrotes y está pintada de un color oscuro, aunque, debajo del negro, había un verde chillón, me entristescí en ese instante ¿Por qué ocultar ese color?_

_Toco el timbre, temblorosa al escuchar los pasos de una mujer, yo seguía con la vista en el suelo, por lo que no logré verla, solo escuché su voz, llena de dignidad y enojo._

_**-Por aquí-**dijo abriendo la puerta, caminó hasta la puerta de la "casa" (si es que así si puede llamar a esta torre), limpió sus pies y se dirigió a una habitación, yo, siempre al lado de aquella mujer, con un rostro reseco, malvado, me arrepnetí ver su rostro, era tan espantoso._

_**-Pasa, Lucy-**escuché decir, estaba un poco enfadada, ¿Mamá no le había dicho que yo quiero que me llamen Quinn?_

_**-Buenos días-** le dije al entrar, la mujer cerró los ojos y comenzó con su tejido_

_**-¿Dónde está tú hermana?-**preguntó mirándola a los ojos, sus ojos eran azules, azules é salvia al verlos._

_**-Pues, llegará más tarde, ella se encargará de cerrar la casa y...-**_

_**-Está bien, no debes explicarmelo, ahora, dile a Margaret que te acompañe a tu habitación-**me dirigí a la salida con compañía de Margaret, la mujer del rostro horrible._

_**-Aquí es, le preguntaré a la señorita Judy cuando llegará su hermana-**antes de alejarse le pregunté_

_**-¿Dónde hay Internet?-**la mujer comenzó a reírse**-Aquí no hay de eso, por lo menos no en esta casa-**y se marchó._

_Estoy aburrida, lo peor de este lugar es que es tan aburrido, tan silencioso, tan, antiguo..._

Quinn dejó el lápiz sobre el escritorio, se puso sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia ese patio, estaba tan colorido, lleno de flores y árboles, uno le encantó, era un árbol de nueces, se veía tan fuerte, por lo que subió, y la _vió_, la vió por primera vez.

Se vestía de una manera tan antisocial, pero era tierna, su piel era tostada, su cabello color negro y su nariz, era un poco más grande que las "normales", pero le parecía perfecta, también vió su estatura, era pequeña, demasiado...sonrió ante ese pensamiento, y bajó del árbol para acercarce a la cerca de al lado, pero, el terror la consumió ¿Qué pasa si la trataba como loca?, no lo soportaría, así que se dirigió a la casa de su tía y dejó a la baja morena, en el olvido _por el momento._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**-Buenos días señorita-**dijo la cocinera, Millie, es muy buena persona, cariñosa y feliz, me contó que tiene una hija de mi edad, es muy talentosa, pero vive con su tía en New York, ya que, tenía que seguir su futuro, siempre le escribe cartas (ya que Millie odia la tecnología) decíendole cosas muy hermosas.

**-Buenos días Millie-**dije tomándo una manzana, suspiré al recordar a la morena de al lado-Millie ¿Puedes responderme algo?-la mujer asintió-¿Cómo se llama la chica de al lado?-Millie sonrió-Es Rachel, la hija de los doctores de este lugar, es una persona muy bondadosa, pero ególatra, aunque, hay que acostumbrarse a ella-entrecerré los ojos y masqué mi manzana.

**-Me voy al jardín-**la mayor asintió y yo me dirigí al nogal, me subí rápidamente a el y comencé a comer de mi manzana, _cuando la ví._

**-¡Hey!-**grité suavemente, ella se atormentó y me dirigí una mirada..extraña, entre enojada y a la vez dulce.

**-¿Quién eres?,¿Qué haces en casa de la señora Fabray?, ¿Qué haces arriba de un nogal?-**hablaba tan rápido que le tiré mi manzana a su cabeza.

**-¡Auch!-**sobó su cabeza**-¿Qué fué eso?-**

**-No te callabas, así que, puse mis recursos naturales para arrojarlos a ti-**ella comenzó a reir, _"música para mis oídos"_ pensé.

**-¿Me dirás quien eres?-**

**-Soy Quinn Fabray, ahora vivo aquí...por lo menos temporalmente, estoy arriba de un nogal por que, me gustan las alturas y esto me hace feliz-**la morena sonrió y se acercó a la cerca.

**-¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?, estoy aburrida y tú-** me señaló**-Pareces buena persona.**

Fingí pensar-**Está bien, le preguntaré a tía Melany-** me bajé de el nogal y me dirigí a casa.

Caminé hacia la habitación de tía Melany,toqué la puerta suvemente y escuché un "Pase" debilitado.

**-Hola tía, quisiera preguntar si...-**tragó saliva-si puedo ir a la casa de Rachel.

La mirada de tía Melany le preocupó, era una mirada fría y sin amor, sin sentimientos, en realidad.

**-Claro, pero debes volver pronto-**Quinn sonrió y se fué.

_"Hay dos diferentes categorias de amor: Una de ellas es "Cuento de hadas" y la otra es simplemente "Una lección mas para aprender, ¿Acaso Quinn obtendrá la primera?, ¿ó solo es un error más?_


End file.
